Russian Roulette
by Makachandesu
Summary: Okay, so this my first story. I hope you enjoy. Anyway this story is about How Luffy and crew go on a journey to avenge Nami. What happened to Nami? Read to figure out!
1. How it all began

**Summary: In the sea of East blue, nine young pirates once now it was only eight. It had been two years since Luffy's nakama, and notorious Straw hat "gifted" navigator, Nami had died. She had been killed, well sacrificed, to a pirate crew known for it's belief in the "dead". They were called the Shi ga kibō crew. They had been known for killing off only female pirates. What had happened? What had gone wrong? What were their reactions? What was Luffy's reaction? Was Nami really dead?**

* * *

><p>Maki-chan: Herro!*bows* I'm Maki-chan and this is my first story.! Yay! Please be gentle!<p>

Zorro: Damn woman stop talking your taking all the space!

Me: No, im not! Im just having fun! Get it.? hehehe

Zorro:0o0...

Me: Cindi Lauper, girls just wanna have fun.? Learn your music .! anyway, zorro do the copyright thing-a-ma-bobs

Zorro: Ughh, don't do anymore jokes,that's just wrong. Anyway, Maki-chan dosen't own One piece or else she would have yaoi crap on it.

Me: Wrong, I hate yaoi.! I would have luffy and nami together and you with some new girl, anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Luffy, Watch out! Thiers a storm coming in the next few 90 degrees south!" Nami said<p>

"OKAY, Lets move this boat?Wait which way again?"

"Ughh! 90 degrees South, LUFFY!"

"Hahaha! Got you! Move the ship"

"Wait, Luffy."

"Now what do you want?"

"Theirs something wrong... I can feel it"

"Hmm.. I don't feel anything, Well, let's move this boat!"

The scene abrubtly changed..

"Ughh... I can't smell anything. My voice is all dried up. Where is everyone else?" Nami said, runing in an endless maze of a city. "Luffy! Anyone! God Damn!"

"Hey there girly-chan!" a man said, "How you doin? You wanna have fun!Come with me"

Nami stayed still. The man pushed her,"I said lets have some fun!" and put her a put her potion to make her sleep.

"Luffy, help me, please...*sniff*."

Nami was crying while Luffy was running to her.

"**NAMI**!"Luffy screamed as he awoke his dream.

*Ahhh... that again. God, I hate that dream too much.*

Today was the day that Nami had had been two years since that happened. It seems that memories can't perish in the flames of time.

* * *

><p>Me:Okay so this chapter was short im sorry.I'll explain everything later don't worry.<p>

oh yeah.. (- )( that line means the scene changed)

Zorro: Damn woman, you didn't put me in this!

Me:Im sorry. Ill do anything to make it up dont worry.! :D

Zorro: Then, go make me a sandwich woman!

*Maki-chan goes to make the sandwich*

Zorro: Okay, well i'll finish off where this damn woman left. Maki-chan was going to tell you to please review any errors.. she will try to update as soon as posible.. and to message her any request, concern, or anything you don't understand. -bye. Gotta go eat me some sandwich!


	2. The Past

**Maki-Chan: Hello! Once again I am making another disgraceful chapter. Ughh! I Suck.**

**Chopper:Don't worry maki-chan! I thought the chapter was good.**

**Me: Really .! Fine then, Thanks Chopper! Now go and do the copyright things, kay'!**

**Chopper: Kay'! Maki-chan does not own One Piece**

* * *

><p>Narrator POV<p>

Today was the day that Nami had died. Well it had been two years, The straw Hats had gotten lost ( which was weird considering Nami was an excellent navigator) and they stopped by an unknown island. Luffy had run off in search for meat (typical). Zorro went North to search over there- with Chopper-which was weird since Zorro liked being alone. Usopp and Sanji went south-Sanji didn't make a fit, wow. And Brook, Robin, and Franky went west. Nami just stood there all alone.

* * *

><p>Nami POV<p>

* Wait, What just happened? Why am I all alone? Ughh! Nami, forget all about that, just run! * I ran and ran but it fell like I was runing in circles. * It feels wierd. This is definetly wierd! I have seen that statue about ten times.* I decided to do do something. I had tied up a knot to the familiar lookin statue. It's not like something like that, was going to be put in every friggin' corner. I ran in every direction possible, making sure I was cutting corners to save the rope. It was a constant struggle. I finally found and alley. *Yay! I can finally get out of this damn street.* " Luffy! Anyone! God Damn!" * Oops I shouldn't have said * I kept runing until I came to an abrupt stop. There was a shadow. "Luffy, Luffy, Is that you?" The shadow started to fade. "No!" I ran to catch up, giving me a better view of the shadow. The shadow looked just like... " AHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay, so I decided to short chapters and P.O.V.<strong>

**Chopper: That fits Maki-chan best.**

**Me: Aww, thanks chopper. Your the best. *mumbles* better than Zorro that's for sure..**

**Chopper: Thank you.**

**Me: Oh yeah, I'm in spring break, so i'm gonna write chapters more faster YAY! P.S. The chapters will be Narrator P.O.V. and a One Piece character P.O.V. (some characters will be done twice) Thank you! BTW some will be SUPER short.. im just saying... so read at your own risk. Anyway, c'mon Chopper let's say goodbye. 1..2..3..**

**Me & Chopper: Goodbye**


	3. The Search for Nami

Saka: Oh My Fishsticks! I am soo story. This story hasn't been updated in like a year! Maki-chan is currently hospitalized but she told me not to fret and to update her story and make some new stories she had in mind. Maki chan isn't good at continuing stories. -_-' Sorry it's been soo late. Just so you know, Maki-chan is doing alright, she's staying strong. ^_^

Zoro: Wooow, that's alot.

Saka: It is, isn't it? I'm suprised, but there IS alot to say. ^_^

Zoro: Maki-chan writes horrible. I can't believe that woman. Her chapters are so short.

Saka: Well...that's just her style so be quiet!

Zoro: ...Hmph.

Saka: Anyway, if you may , please do the copyright thingy. ^_^

Zoro: Saka-chan and Maki-chan do NOT own One Piece.

* * *

><p>Narrator POV:<p>

Nami's scream filled the ever-so-silent alleys' with noise. At that exact moment, everyone turned their heads. THAT WAS NAMI! The instinctively started running in the direction they heard the noise. Problem was, as soon as the noise stopped their was no way to find her, the fact that all the damn statues looked the same made it seem like a labriynth. All three groups went looking by their own method.

* * *

><p>Zorro's POV:<p>

**That was Nami!** **What happened?**

"Chopper, let's go!"

"Ehh, but wait!"

"Let's GO!

-15 minutes of constant looking-  
><strong>Damn the noise was our source of help. Where is she now?<strong>

**"**Nami! Answer Me Dammit!"

"I...I..don't think that helps Zoro"

"...Hm...well then what do YOU suppose we should do?"

"Well...there has to be a faster way of finding ourselves out of this maze!"

"Your right!"

**Chopper is right. RIght now the best thing I can do is chop down everything in my way until I get to the bottom of this. **

"C'mon Chopper, I think I just figured out a way to find Nami"

* * *

><p>Chopper's POV:<p>

**That was Nami. That was definitely her, she's in trouble! Wait...what is that..?**

"Chopper, let's go!"

"Ehh...but..wait!"

"Let's Go!"

**It's been about 1 million years, we are lost in this maze of a city/island. We don't have time for this, Nami's in trouble! Zoro's been screaming bloody murder, I purpose a differnt method, it seems Zoro agrees...There might be a way for us to find...Wait? What is Zoro doing? THAT WON'T WORK...I have to think of a plan now, before Zoro recks the place completely!**

* * *

><p>Narrator POV:<p>

Zoro and Chopper began searching for Nami, but it seems like their going west of Nami's real direction! It seems like they have a long way to go before hoping to find Nami... but where exactly are the other groups? How close are they to finding Nami?

* * *

><p>Saka-chan: Another Short Chapter. I'm a failure of a helper. T_T<p>

Usopp: Don't say tha- *is pushed out of the way*

Sanji: Of course not! You my friend are beautiful and amazing and don't get your hopes down~

Saka-chan: Ah...um..arigato.../

Robin: Sanji, you flirt to much. Have you forgotten about what I can do to you privates? Don't distrub the mistress.

Sanji and Usopp: *gulp* I remember that incident with Franky...

Saka-chan: *giggle* Haha, Thanks Guys. ^_^ I hope new readers aren't thrown away by Maki's bad grammar, the stories really good! And for Older readers, don't worry, I promise I'll update more soon! Stay tuned for the next chapters with more exciting POV and the truth of the past being revealed. ^_^

Everyone: Goodbye! *waves*


End file.
